drive_aheadfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Helmets
In the game Drive Ahead, players can earn helmets from the prize machine. These helmets are worn solely for cosmetic purposes, with the exception of the King helmet. A list of each of the different helmets can be found below. Helmet Normal Helmets * King Helmet * Biker * Angel * Chieftain * Superstar * Knight * Centurion * Samurai * Unicorn * Viking * Diver * Pirate * Troll * Archer * Cowboy * Princess * Police * Miner * Hoodie * Plumber * Shibe Inu * Chicken * Gentleman * Leprechaun * Bee Keeper * Fireman * Anime * Mouse * Dog * Horse Halloween * Ox Skeleton * Devil * Eye * Jack-o-lantern * Skeleton * Plague Doctor * Mummy * Pharaoh * Hockey Mask * Vampire * Werewolf * Frankenstein * Skeleton Knight * Zombie * Ghost * Witch * Black Knight * Spinner Alien * Astronaut * Soldier * Space Soldier * Alien * Tinfoil hat man * Grey * Space Captain * Space Monster * Green * Alien Overlord * Gay helmet Dinosaur/Animal * Panda * Pelican * Toucan * Dragon * Eagle * Archaeologist * Dinosaur * Pterodactyl * Sabertooth * Tiki Mask * Cave man * Monkey * Eggshell * Pineapple * Cat * Buddy * Bunny * Dodo Motodrome * Clown * Kunin * Mohawk * Pilot * Sombrero * Muzzle * Rocker * Spiky * Shark * Pompadour * Raggae * Smiley Face * Burning Skull * Sawblade Mechanical * hello Robot * Annihilator * Cyborg * Mecha * Doombot * Cyborg Ninja * Night vision * Brain in Jar * Bit Kid * Steampunk * Lightbulb * Android * Dome * Combat Visor * Glitch Summer * Ice Cream * Cap * Straw Hat * Fisher * Motocross * Frog * Sailor * Seagull * Crab * Sea Captain * Engine Driver * Sun * Soccer Ball * Head Guard * Referee * Soccer Fan * Soda Drinking Cap * Trophy * Russia * Italy * France * Germany * Argentina * Spain Winter * Robo-Penguin * Army Penguin * Penguin * Penguin Cap * Emperor Penguin * Robo-Elf * Robo-Santa * Yeti * Elf * Santa * Krampus * Snowman Disguise * Snow Owl * Frost * Snowman * Snow * Snow buddy * Reindeer * Gift * Festive Lights * Polar Bear * Chilly * Ice Cube * Inuit * Fur Cap * Snow Boarder * Winter Gear Chinese New-Year * Emperor * Old Master * Chinese Dragon * Braid Hat * Monkey King * Conical Hat * Rooster Trivia * There are currently 70 helmets in the game, including the King. * The Horse, Snowman,Chinese Dragon (helmet), Pterodactyl (helmet), and the Doombot (helmet) are currently the only helmets that share their name with a vehicle. * The King is the only helmet which has a special ability. In this case, all money gained will be double the normal amount while the King helmet is equipped. ** Also, the King Helmet is the only purchasable item in the game, at a cost of $3.99 which is a rip-off * Prior to the addition of helmets, the Biker helmet was the only helmet available for usage. * The default helmets every player received upon release of the helmet update were: ** Biker ** Chieftain ** Knight ** Kunin ** Sombrero(Amigo) * Unlike vehicles and maps, when a helmet is unlocked from the slot machine, the chance of receiving an item doesn't go down. * The Pink helmet was among the first few helmets to be released. However, it is currently unavailable for unknown reasons. * The Eye, Mummy, Troll Face, Gray, Green, Plague Doctor, Zombie, Ghost, and Shark are the only helmets whose Red/Blue team color differences are in the eyes. * The Alien, Pelican, Diver, Skeleton, Panda, Mohawk, Horse(Horse Mask), Space Soldier, Soldier, Ox Skeleton, Dog, and Astronaut helmets have no difference in coloration between the Red and Blue teams. ** The Snowman had no difference either until it was redesigned in Update v1.15 * The Gray and Green helmets are the only helmets named after colors, ignoring the short-lived Pink helmet. * The Space Captain is based off of the Predator from the franchise of the same name, while the Space Monster appears to be based off of the Alien from the franchise of the same name. * The Space Soldier appears to be based off of Master Chief from Halo. * The Skeleton Knight and the Yeti are the only Achievement Reward Helmets. ** It's possible that the Werewolf, Leprechaun and Penguin were also coded as Achievement Reward Helmets, as all are awarded while logging in during a certain time. The GUIs visible while earning them is extremely similar to those used for the Firework Truck, an Achievement Reward Vehicle. * The Hockey Mask helmet appears to be based off of Jason from the Friday the 13th Franchise. * The Muzzle helmet appears to be based off of the muzzle worn by Max Rockatansky in the 2015 movie Mad Max: Fury Road. ** The Spiky helmet appears to be based off of similar helmets worn in the franchise. * The Vampire helmet appears to be based off of Count Dracula from popular lore. * The Police helmet is that of a Police Chief and not Police Officer. * The Shark helmet includes a dorsal fin on the back of the head and a fin on top. In real life, sharks don't look like that. They just don't. * There is no actual real-life penguin that resembles the Penguin helmet. It is instead based off of the stereotypical image on a penguin in popular media. The only penguin with a white face is the Chinstrap Penguin, but that resembles the helmet in no way. * The Dog helmet appears to be based off of a Beagle. * The Soldier helmet has a gas mask at the bottom. * The Archer helmet is a clear reference to Robin Hood. * The Jack-O'-Lantern and Snowman helmets are the only helmets to have a design change after being released. This is due to the respective seasons of each helmet passing by with lots of new content. * The Sombrero helmet originally used to be called the Amigo helmet, but that name was changed in a later update. Also, the original Horse Mask was renamed the Horse helmet for no given reason. * The Werewolf helmet was available for free during the Halloween update while the Penguin helmet was awarded to every player who logged in during the Christmas update. The Leprechaun helmet was awarded to every player who downloaded Update 1.20 around St. Patrick's Day. Category:Helmets Category:Pages Category:Lists